Gagaran
Gagaran (ガガーラン) is an adamantite ranked adventurer and a warrior from Blue Rose. Appearance Gagaran's appearance may appear to be extremely muscular, like the frame of a man, but she is indeed a woman. Her appearance has caused many misunderstandings. Personality More than her strength, she emits a profound atmosphere of reliability, almost a "big brother" feeling that makes her extremely appreciated in the team. Gagaran would often proclaim that picking "fresh cherries" is her hobby, referring to young, virgin men. If a man ever affirmed that he had come to be embraced by her, she would immediately drag him to a room with her overwhelming strength, even if they were joking. This is a fate Climb often has to avoid. She has the highest respect and desire to help other people of the members of Blue Rose. Background Gagaran has a self-anointed nickname of "Lovely Warrior Full of Mystery" which stems from her past before joining Blue Rose, a mysterious period she does not like to talk about even with her friends. She saved the then would-be adventurer Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra, which led her to become one of the initial member of Blue Rose. She lost to Gazef Stronoff during the Grand Tournament held to decide the King's bodyguard. Gagaran had fought numerous battles with the Sunlight Scripture. During those encounters, she developed a distaste for the religious fanatics, due to their cold-hearted nature in slaughtering innocent demi-humans. Chronology The Men in the Kingdom Arc and ''The Men in the Kingdom II Arc'' She refused to accompany Lakyus to visit Princess Renner due to her dislike of formal events. She and Evileye decided to go to one of the highest class inn in the Kingdom. She saw Climb and they had a conversation with him. They talked about martial arts, magic and the new adamantite adventurer team, Darkness with Climb. She then encouraged Climb to work towards his goal of being a better bodyguard for the Princess. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc In a conversation between Renner and Blue Rose, it is known that Lakyus is helping Gagaran and Tia to recover the experience they lost when they got killed by Jaldabaoth by constantly placing themselves in danger. Abilities and Powers Gagaran is one of the strongest adventurers within the Re-Estize Kingdom. She mainly use a war pick as her weapon of choice for not only close-range combat but long-range as well by throwing it at her target using brute force. She is also able to perform combinations of strikes created through the application of Martial Arts. Known Classes * Knight * Air Rider * Mercenary Main Equipment * Belt of Greater Power * Circlet Twister * Crimson Guardian: It is a luxurious red cape befitting royalty. * Dragontooth Amulet * Fel Iron: It is a war pick and the primary weapon used by Gagaran at any range in battle. She is shown being able to make a follow-up attack with her war pick, making a significant change in direction mid-swing to pursue her target straight on. * Gauntlet of Kerykerion: An ancient relic that accelerates regeneration. * Gaze Bane: Gagaran's famous armour. * Vest of Resistance * Wing Boost * Rings: It is also mentioned that she has multiple rings imbued with magic. Relationships Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra As fellow adamantite adventurers of Blue Rose, they have a close relationship with each other. Evileye As fellow adamantite adventurers of Blue Rose, they have a close relationship with each other. Gagaran calls her "Our Shorty" as a teasing nickname for her and Evileye calls her "Mass of Muscle". Tia As fellow adamantite adventurers of Blue Rose, they have a close relationship with each other. Tina As fellow adamantite adventurers of Blue Rose, they have a close relationship with each other. Climb Gagaran has a teasing relationship with Climb, calling him "Cherry Boy". She taught Climb the martial art,"High Vertical Strike". She also gave Climb a set of small magic hand bells,"Bell of Detect Secret Doors","Bell of Open Lock" and "Bell of Remove Trap". Brain Unglaus She casually flirted with the rival of the Warrior Captain, but he politely turned her down. Trivia * She has a preference for young virgin men. * She was killed by Demiurge's "Hellfire Wall" alongside with Tia but revived later by Lakyus. Quotes * (Gagaran's view of the Sunlight Scripture): "What? So it's okay for them to kill innocent elves and demi-humans?" Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Mercenaries Category:Knights Category:Riders Category:Martial Art Users Category:Adventurers Category:Blue Rose Category:Re-Estize Kingdom